Shinra you got a B plus AGAIN? (inspired piece)
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: When Shinra wanted to get his blood results for his type at Yagiri Pharm. He asked Shizuo for directions. again, things in ikebukuro never go as planned as Shinra, apparently kept calling Shizuo his dad, making it lead to Shizuo embracing his stereotype asian father mode. what happens with the two, lets say they have a father-son bond about his report card. mummy iza. r&r is luv-kl


**Was inspired by mychonny's "B Again!? (You Die)" video, all credits go to respected owners.**

**the kappa owns nuthing **

**we killed them and ate their livers c: skipper's log.**

Once there was a Shinra driving to the doctors to remember his blood type for he has forgoten it. Along with Shizuo in it. For a reasonable reason. Not.

**-Rock music in the background radio in the car-**

There, Shinra on the way saw Shizuo Heiwajima, one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro and his elementary school through adulthood friend. Deciding to get his attention, he honked. Shizuo responsed with stomping on his finished cigarettte on the ground. Shinra's head popped out from the window with cool sunglasses on.

"Hey dad." Shinra thought Shizuo was his dad. Why we don't know, he must have hit his head.

"I'm not your dad." Shizuo replied.

"Well, hey dad." Poor Shingen was forgotten.

"Eugh, what?" Shizuo's eye twitched.

"Which ways to the doctor's again?" Shinra asked.

"Shinra, I thought you were a doctor."

"Oh, they kicked me out, so I'm going back to high school." Shinra stated with matter of factly face. Shizuo sighed and got in the car.

"Oh, ok, you have to turn left here and then go straight." Shinra drove in Shizuo's order.

**Asian Shizuo father mode activated.**

All of a sudden Shizuo gave him an asian accent for some reason. "Ok, what you do at doctor anyway? you sick? take some panadolin."

"Nonono, I'm going there... uh, for a blood test, because I wanna find out what blood type I am."

"Oh.. okay.. is this what you do in your spare time?"

"Uh, it's kinda for me wor-"

"It's kinda gay." Shizuo finished off. Shinra looked the other way awkwardly in despite of Shizuo. He stayed silent.

"Hey boy! how's school?" Shizuo broke the silent instead.

"Oh.. not that good.. uh, I get bullied at school." Poor Shinra.

"I don't care! I just want to know the result from your report card." Apparently Shizuo was more into the grades.

"Oh, oh, oh, um.. they're pretty good, I got an A plus in Math." Shinra started.

"Hmm.. that's okay.. **7 X 7?!**" Shizuo pointed at him.

"**49?!**" Shinra instantly replied.

"Hmm.. that's okay.." Shizuo hums.

"Uh, I got a A plus in Chemistry." Shinra continued his list.

"Hmm.. that's good make me the drug." Shinra stopped the car and made drugs for Shizuo for some reason one way or another.

**-Sniff-** Shizuo must be all of a sudden high, after his deep inhale of ..whatever Shinra made for him.

"Uh, A plus in Physics." Shinra continued with some uhs.

"Hm.. that's okay, you could've done better." Shizuo complained. Shinra made a weird kind of face.

Then Shizuo thought. "What about.. the English." Shizuo was really interested in the English.

This made Shinra get nervous. "Oh.. I got- oh.." Shinra didn't finish his sentence.

Shizuo inhaled a little bit madly."What about.. the Englisss."

"I got a- oh.. I got a um.." Shinra continued to shudder.

"WAHBTEARBOUTJEAENNGLEEA." (What about the English)

"I got a B.. B plus..." Hid in fear, with nowhere to hide.

"B+?!.. B-B-B- B-B-B- B plus?!" Shizuo began to angryly shuddered now.

All of a sudden, Izaya appeared from the back seat holding a newspaper. "B plus?! SHINRA I RAISED YOU BETTER. Shame on you boy."

They both look at the backseat of the car.

"Wait, when the hell did you get in the car Izaya?" Shizuo's eyebrow twitched up.

"Dad's right, when were you here Mum?" Now Shinra thought Izaya was his mom.

"Shinra, Izaya's not your mom." Shizuo answered.

"What, then I'm adopted?!" Shinra began to sob in shock.

"Nu baby, it's alright, papa Shizu didn't mean it." Izaya cooed Shinra back to little sniffles only.

Shizuo only gave up and face palmed again. "Back to, where did you come from, or why are you in the car Izaya?"

"You saw nothing babes, I'll see you later at home." Izaya then vanished with his newspaper, giving a peck at Shizuo's cheek.

Shizuo sighed and continued his ranting, ignoring that Izaya vanished again.

"Where was I..? Oh right ..again. B plus AGAIN?!" Shizuo continued to yell at him again with his asian accent.

His asian accent always comes on whenever he's lecturing at Shinra as his "father" figure. Though, he only used it today.

After a long deep sigh Shizuo decided. "Th-that's it, too late.. no more chance, you die." Poor Shinra.

"What? what why?" Shinra was scared more now.

"You die, okay!" Shizuo gave Shinra no room to say anything. "When we get home I'm gonna go to the backyard, OK. Use my kicking boot foot, kick down the branch, kick the stick from the tree, very long one, and I'm going to have to whip a bitch, I'm going to have to whip you! I'm going to have to whip you!" Shizuo cracked his knuckles.

"NO! no! sorry dad! I'm sorry!" Shinra started sobbing hard again.

"Sorry" is not a excuse, okay, ok. Just listen to my lecture, listen. Listen carefully, okay?" Shizuo started.

Shinra started sniffling then to little, short sobs.

"A, is stand for the good job, okay? A, stand for the good job, you have to get A, okay? A stand for the good job. A stand for.. a doctor, a lawyer, and dentist, or a GOOD JOB!" Shizuo explained, even though Shinra already became a doctor before they "kick him out".

"Then, then A can stand for, a Garbage man?" Shinra joked, after calming down.

"Garbage man? ga- Garbage man? Garbage man start with a G! No wonder you fail the English! you can't even spell the Garbage man!" Shizuo face palmed. "Just get out of my car ok, we already at the doctor, JUST GET OUT!" Shizuo points out.

"Wait, but this is my car." Shinra questions. Maybe he shouldn't have mistaken Shizuo for his father.

"I don't care!" Shizuo was still high from the drugs that were taking affect all of a sudden.

Shinra got out of the car and went to the doctors at Yagiri Pharmaceuticals.

"Garbage man.. tsk.. Garbage man start with a G.. even I know that and I can't even spell garbage.." Shizuo face palmed deeply for a while before he turned around to the backseat where Izaya was and is still laying in.

"So, Izaya, what are you doing in the car." Shizuo decided to have some answers at least.

"I don't know, I was trying to find a dildo I left from yesterday." Izaya plainly said back.

"What." Shizuo's eye twitched. "Ok.. did you find it yet?" Shizuo suggested.

"No..." Izaya searched. "Aww, and I thought we could have some fun with it too.." Izaya pouted at this.

"Well, make sure it's not around me.." Shizuo hastily looked around to make sure it wasn't.

"I can't promise that." Izaya remarks.

Unfortunately, Shizuo was sitting on it the whole time.

"Eeeaggh!" Shizuo threw it at Izaya and he fell fainted.

"Whoops." Shizuo stared at the unconscious Izaya in the backseat. "Now what."  
><strong><br>-one hour later on the way home still high-**

"So how was it? your blood all good?" Shizuo ask.

"Yeayeah, it was all good. It was all good." Shinra replies.

"So what the result, what blood type are you?" Shizuo asked.

"My um, uh, blood type is uh, B Positive." Shinra states.

"B Positive? B plus?! B plus AGAIN?!" Shizuo was once again angry.

It was a long car ride home.

**The end c:**

**-Meanwhile Izaya was still knocked out and eventually Shizuo found him and well yeah adult stuff happened.**

**so kappalings who likes mommy Izaya and daddy Shizuo for Shinra?**

**poor Shinra**

**his blood type is actually AB.**


End file.
